In the image processing process of photographic materials, systematization in the form of directly outputting from an image setter after editing on the system has become popular, along with recent advancements in digitization. Desired as a photographic material suitable for such a working form is a photographic material with high contrast and high stability when exposed to extremely short exposure of 10.sup.-6 sec. or less, with laser light. Since outputting from the image setter conventionally took a long time for developing image data in RIP, there was no particular concern for the processing speed. However, along with recent marked enhancement of operation speed, the processing speed of photographic materials has become a rate-determining factor in enhancing productivity of the image setter. Speed-up of processing is so strongly demanded that there is also strongly desired achievement of high contrast and high stability not only in extremely short exposure of 10.sup.-6 sec or less with laser light but also in very rapid processing of the total processing time (Dry to Dry) of less than 55 sec, and specifically less than 20 sec. In photographic materials, on the other hand, increasing the content of a hydrazine compound as a nucleating agent or raising the processing temperature to accelerate the processing speed, resulted in producing problems such as pepper fog or abrasion marks. Saccharides were also incorporated to promote faster processing. However, the saccharides often leached out of the processed material into the processing solution to form the main component of stains, producing product defects such as stain adhesion. Since it is difficult to install a stain-preventing apparatus in terms of spatial limitations, improvements in the photographic material are desired instead.